Escolhas
by JosiCullenPattinson
Summary: Jasper era um Halle, a mais respeitada e influente família no conselho e uma das mais prestigiadas no estado. Edward era o sobrinho do bêbado da cidade, um menino que ninguém acha que seria qualquer coisa na vida. Isso não os impediu de ter uma amizade que se aprofundou em amor. Mas a fidelidade a família falou mais alto. Agora, depois de dez anos, Edward é obrigado a voltar.
1. Chapter 1

Sobre o papel eles eram o casal ideal.

Na superfície, era fácil supor que levavam uma autêntica vida de Ken e Barbie.

Jasper Halle e Bella Swan.

Ambos nascidos na vida das famílias que orgulhosamente se gabavam de sua "velha escola" e o mais importante, das tradições do "dinheiro velho", tiveram uma boa educação, consciência cívica e, segundo o pai de Jasper, sem dúvida alguma, estavam destinados à Mansão do Governador. Aro Halle dizia a seus amigos frequentemente que já estava cuidadosamente planejado até o último detalhe. Seu filho era um líder nato, destinado à grandeza, que sem dúvida faria encher de orgulho às gerações passadas e futuras. A respeito disto Aro não tinha nenhuma dúvida, e ele estava encantado de que a filha de seu velho amigo Charlie Swan estivesse de pé ao lado de seu filho durante sua bem planejada ascensão na escala política, frequentemente perigosa.

Bella era brilhante e formosa, encantadora e muito versada no que seria seu papel como a esposa de Jasper.

Uma morena impressionante, com frios olhos dourados e um sorriso que poderia derreter qualquer coração, Bella era elegante e graciosa, mas por debaixo da doce imagem que projetava, podia ser impulsionada pelo frio e a determinação quando tratava-se de conseguir o que queria. E ela queria ser a esposa de Jasper Halle, porque ele ia chegar a certos lugares, e ela queria ir com ele.

O amor não era parte da equação, e isso estava bem para Bella. Ela não tinha necessidade de amor. As emoções bloqueavam as pessoas, criando obstáculos que simplesmente não eram necessários na vida que queria, de pé junto a Jasper.

Se Jasper queria algo diferente... bem, algo diferente, não estava permitido em seu mundo, um fato que seu pai tinha apontado frequentemente, e quando Bella entrou em cena, repetiu a Jasper o mesmo discurso numerosas vezes, convencendo-o de que seu pai tinha razão.

A respeito de tudo.

Ele tinha um destino, mas mais que isso, tinha um propósito: havia um caminho que devia seguir. Ele devia a sua família, a aqueles que o admiravam e apoiavam para seguir esse caminho até sua conclusão, sem paradas nem desvios no caminho.

Logicamente, Jasper Halle, sabia muito bem o que se esperava dele.

Por desgraça, a lógica nem sempre tinha em conta os assuntos do coração, e o coração do Jasper queria uma só coisa. A uma só pessoa.

E não era Bella Swan.

Edward Cullen sabia que retornar a sua cidade natal, primeiro não seria fácil. Estar em Ashland o levaria a enfrentar cara a cara muitos dos fantasmas e demônios que o tinham persuadido a ir embora em primeiro lugar.

Ele aceitou o fato antes de sair do pequeno refúgio que tinha construído em Nova Iorque, depois de receber a chamada telefônica que esteve esperando durante anos. Seu tio estava morto, e não o surpreendeu, já que tinha morrido em um acidente por dirigir bêbado depois de adormecer ao volante e estatelar sua velha pick-up contra uma árvore de carvalho.

A notícia não chocou Edward, e nem sequer o incomodou. Somente se sentiu aliviado pelo fato de que Marcus Cullen não matou a ninguém quando finalmente acabou com sua miserável vida, e Edward suspeitava que muitos outros compartilhavam seus pensamentos sobre o tema. Marcus Cullen, não teve muitos, "_talvez nenhum_" amigos, deixando poucas dúvida na mente do Edward de que um serviço, ou inclusive um funeral real, não seriam necessários, o que era muito conveniente para seus planos. Ele não tinha intenção de permanecer em Ashland por mais tempo do que sua presença fora indispensável. A razão principal de seu desejo de fazer que seu retorno fosse breve apareceu na forma de um grande pôster, sobre a campanha publicitária colocada estrategicamente ao lado do marcador de bem-vinda aos visitantes, da elegante Ashland, Carolina do Norte: '_Escolha a Jasper Halle para prefeito, Ashland merece o melhor'. _

Não foi uma surpresa inteirar-se de que Jasper tinha se candidatado as eleições, e tampouco foi ver Bella Swan de pé a seu lado na fotografia da campanha publicitária, porque Edward sabia que Bella e Jasper estavam a caminho de comprometer-se, se é que já não o tinham feito.

Ele conhecia tudo a respeito dos planos de Aro Halle para seu único filho, e como Bella participava deles, mas até sabendo-o, tinha que admitir pelo menos, que o simples feito de ver qualquer fotografia de Bella com Jasper, cortava-lhe o coração com a facilidade que uma faca cortava através da manteiga derretida.

E se odiava por isso. Ele queria odiar Jasper também, mas não podia. Gostasse ou não, "_e certamente não gostava_", ele ainda amava Jasper e ele sabia que igualmente a ele, Jasper ainda o amava.

_Mas não o suficiente para que me escolhesse, para estar comigo, para dizer a seu pai a verdade e construir uma vida comigo, uma com a que sempre sonhamos. _

Em troca, Jasper permitiu que fosse embora, dizendo que era o melhor para os dois, que ele não podia dar as costas ao que se esperava dele.

_Assim ele deu as costas há mim no seu lugar_.

A verdade sempre era um gole amargo, mas Edward negava-se a esconder-se dela. Teria terminado ocultando quem e o que ele era. Estar de volta em Ashland não ia trocar isso, não depois de dez anos estando por sua conta. Estava orgulhoso de quem era e tudo o que havia obtido sem ajuda de ninguém, e menos ainda do tio que estava indo enterrar ou o amante que ainda desejava, mas sabia que nunca poderia ter de novo. A diferença dele, Jasper parecia estar vivendo uma mentira.

_Não mais do que uma semana no máximo, e estarei de volta à Nova Iorque, e nunca terei que vir perto desta maldita cidade outra vez_.

Ele podia dirigir uma semana, sem dúvida. Não havia problema. Simplesmente evitaria Jasper e certamente ele se cuidaria e o evitaria também, logo que se inteirasse, provavelmente escutando de seu pai que Edward estava de volta na cidade e que todo contato com ele não era uma opção.

E, se Aro falasse, Jasper o escutaria. Sempre o fazia.

O estado atual de suas vidas separadas era prova disso.

Lembranças:

"_Nova Iorque."_

"_Por que Nova Iorque."_

"_Não sei. Só parece tão diferente. Tão longe. Tenho muita vontade de ir pra longe daqui, Jasper." _

_Nus, recostados sobre a fresca erva verde, secando-se ao sol de sua mais recente queda no lago, as mãos entrelaçadas, Jasper facilmente podia ouvir o desespero na voz de seu amante, e rompeu-lhe o coração. Sabia a vida difícil que Edward levava junto a seu tio, que_ bebia muito e com muita _frequência. Quando Marcus Cullen bebia, era um filho da puta vicioso, abusivo, e pelo geral era Edward o que sofria a pior parte desse abuso. _

_A esposa do Marcus, Nancy, tinha-o deixado anos atrás, não muito depois que Edward foi viver com eles depois da morte de sua mãe, a única irmã do Marcus. _

_Na mente retorcida do Marcus, ele acreditava que Nancy se foi por causa do Edward, quando na realidade, ela se foi porque estava farta das surras que lhe dava e das traições do Marcus. Edward tinha cometido o engano de gritar ao Marcus uma vez, e como pagamento, Marcus quase lhe rompeu a mandíbula. _

_Jasper tinha querido matar ao Marcus depois disso, mas Edward tinha-lhe assegurado que não valia a pena. Não deixaria que Jasper fizesse algo estúpido, algo que daria lugar a que Jasper fosse afastado de seu lado, quando este era o único que lhe impedia de voltar-se louco. _

_Eram muito amigos desde o dia que se conheceram, quando tinham treze anos de idade, Edward chegou a Ashland, e o vínculo entre eles desafiou a lógica._

_Jasper era um Halle, sua família era a mais respeitada, a mais influente no condado e uma das mais prestigiosas no estado. _

_Edward era o sobrinho do bêbado do povoado, um homem que não podia manter um trabalho ou controlar seu infame temperamento. Jasper não tinha nenhuma razão para falar com ele no primeiro dia, não tinha razão para sentar-se com ele no almoço, enquanto seus amigos observavam com horror, mas o fez, e isso resultou ser a melhor decisão de sua vida, diria mais tarde, quando a amizade pouco a pouco se converteu em muito mais. _

_Quando estavam com dezesseis anos foi a primeira vez que se beijaram, a sós no vestiário depois de ganhar o campeonato do estado, e isto deveria havê-los surpreendidos, mas não o fez. Nada foi mais correto, mais natural, e Jasper de repente compreendeu por que não tinha nenhum interesse nas garotas que o perseguiam e por que Edward nunca tinha tido um encontro. No dia seguinte, no lago na propriedade privada da família de Jasper, beijaram-se de novo, e uma semana mais tarde, no mesmo lugar, ambos, sem experiência e atuando só por instinto e o que se sentia bem, fizeram amor pela primeira vez. _

_Depois segurando um ao outro, eles disseram seu primeiro __Te amo_ _e Jasper prometeu a Edward que não importava o que, sempre se amariam. Que sempre estariam juntos, que simplesmente tinham que tomar-se seu tempo, terminar a escola secundária, a universidade talvez, e então poderiam dizer ao mundo o que compartilhavam. Os planos para o futuro se converteram no tema favorito de ambos cada vez que se encontravam em seu lugar seguro no lago. _

"_Nova Iorque ou onde queira ir, Edward. Vou estar ali." _

"_Te amo." _

"_Te amo, também." _

_Um sorriso compartilhado e logo, seus lábios se juntaram de novo, a paixão estalou, e se perderam na única coisa que importava. _

_Um no outro._

Tirado de seus pensamentos pelo som de uma portada em algum lugar distante do escritório, Jasper Halle sacudiu a cabeça e amaldiçoou entre dentes.

Ele prometeu que não faria isto, mas ele sabia que estava mentindo. Do momento em que escutou que Edward Cullen tinha sido visto na cidade, havia resultado impossível não pensar não recordar, e inclusive muito, o que já não tinha nenhum direito em absoluto de sentir . Edward sem dúvida seria o primeiro em lhe dizer isso, para lhe recordar que tinha lhe dado a costas, que tinha quebrado cada promessa que tinha feito à única pessoa que tinha estado ao seu lado por ele mesmo, e que o aceitou sem vacilação nem condições impostas no amor que lhe deu.

A diferença de seu pai, de Bella, e de muitos outros.

_Não o faça_. _Não compare Edward a Bella_.

_Não é justo._

E não era.

Amava Edward. Ele não amava Bella, mas não era tão simples como isso. Nada em sua vida tinha sido nunca, nem nunca seria.

Aborrecido consigo mesmo, mas sem poder negar a necessidade, abriu a gaveta do escritório e tirou um dos livros que mantinha guardados ali.

Estavam os cinco livros que Edward tinha publicado, e que tinha lido, cada um deles, infinitas vezes, mas agora, não leu as palavras, simplesmente abriu a última página do livro para ver a fotografia dele. Ao vê-lo, como sempre, seu coração começou a pulsar precipitadamente em seu peito, o desejo atravessou seu corpo. Era uma foto simples, Edward recostado contra uma árvore, poderosos braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhos verdes, dançando com vida, o cabelo,acobreado, selvagem e indômito.

Com muita clareza, Jasper recordou o que se sentia ao correr as mãos pelo cabelo macio e espesso quando Edward e ele se abraçavam entre si depois de fazer amor. Lembrou-se do que era estar envolto nesses braços, apertando-se contra esse corpo duro com a pele quente e tensa, e saber que esse homem que o abraçava, amava-o com cada fibra de seu ser.

_E eu joguei tudo fora._

E por quê? Por uma carreira que não queria? Pelo matrimônio com uma mulher que não amava? Uma mulher à que nem sequer gostava? Tudo porque seu pai havia dito que era o que se esperava dele, que era seu dever, que não podia deixar a sua família.

Aro Halle tinha estabelecido sobre Jasper uma carga muito pesada, e Jasper tinha comprado essa carga, inclusive quando Edward lhe disse que não o fizesse, que não cedesse ante a pressão de seu pai, para viver uma vida que não queria.

_Ele disse que iria me deserdar, Edward. Eu poderia perder minha família. _

_Mas você teria a mim. Eu não sou suficiente? _

Deveria ter dito sim, mas não fiz. Em vez disso, tinha tomado o caminho fácil e que supostamente tinha lamentado depois.

E agora, dez anos mais tarde, Edward estava de volta na cidade e, enquanto ele e seu pai não tinham falado ao respeito ainda, Jasper sabia que não devia vê-lo, como sabia que seu pai lhe diria que não entrasse em contato com ele, nem o visse. Isso só criaria o tipo de problemas que não eram necessários em uma campanha eleitoral e, logicamente, Jasper não podia argumentar esse ponto, mas não podia negar seu desejo de ver Edward.

Só por um momento. Dez ou quinze minutos. Uma oportunidade de falar. Isso era tudo o que queria. Dez ou quinze minutos no mesmo quarto com o homem que era dono de seu coração. Não era muito a pedir, verdade? Certamente, ele poderia ver Edward e ter uma conversa sem ceder ao que ele ainda sentia.

Colocando o livro na gaveta, fechou com chave, afastando essa parte de sua vida, recordando que tinha feito um compromisso com Bella. Ela já tinha aceitado casar-se com ele uma vez que ele fosse prefeito, anunciariam seu noivado e começariam a planejar seu casamento, se Bella já não estava fazendo isso em silêncio.

Fazia dez anos, seu pai tinha lhe dado um ultimato, e Jasper tinha tomado sua decisão, sabendo então como sabia agora, que tinha tomado a decisão errada. Infelizmente, já era muito tarde para voltar atrás e fazer o correto. Gostasse ou não, tinha que aceitar essa realidade. Uma realidade, uma vida, sem Edward Cullen nela.

Desejando poder terminar com tudo, Edward fez sua primeira parada na funerária, onde se reuniu com o dono e fez os acertos necessários. O dono, um homem que Edward recordava vagamente, não se mostrou surpreso quando optou por um caixão simples, um serviço no cemitério e algumas flores. Ele nem sequer se incomodou em pôr um aviso fúnebre no jornal. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que o rumor em uma cidade tão pequena já teria se espalhado e que qualquer pessoa interessada teria a informação. Edward estava seguro de que realmente ninguém assistiria ao funeral de despedida do Marcus.

Qualquer pessoa que se apresentasse, estaria ali para olhar para ele.

Desde que se mudou para Nova Iorque e começou sua carreira de escritor, tinha concedido várias entrevistas nas que tinha admitido abertamente que era gay. Não se envergonhava do que ele era, e quem não gostou que beijasse sua bunda.

_Jasper Halle estava incluído. _

Empurrando todos os pensamentos a respeito do Jasper de sua mente, Edward conduzia o jipe que tinha alugado no aeroporto ao centro da cidade, onde estacionou. Era um dia lindo e fresco, e a cidade seguia sendo linda, com lojas de tijolo e uma calçada de paralelepípedos. Árvores cheias folhas vermelhas, douradas e laranja, balançavam-se com a brisa, e podia-se ouvir os meninos rindo enquanto brincavam em um parque próximo. Era muito diferente de Nova Iorque. Embora não gostasse de sua vida em Ashland, ainda gostava da própria cidade, e se deu conta do que tinha perdido, mas conformou-se com o descobrimento de que não havia trocado sua determinação de chegar a propriedade de seu tio rapidamente, de modo que finalmente pudesse sair deste lugar, deixando-o para trás de uma vez por todas.

_Se tão somente pudesse deixar atrás também as lembranças._

Sabendo que não era possível, deteve-se primeiro em uma lanchonete que recordava, e selecionou uma mesa atrás, fazendo caso omisso daqueles que o apontavam, murmuravam e ficavam olhando. Depois de tudo, esperava essa reação. Depois que comeu, foi ao mercado comprar alguns mantimentos para o tempo que ficasse na casa de seu tio, e embora o temia, obrigou-se a ir ao banco.

O banco de Economia e Empréstimo Halle.

Sabia que Jasper trabalhava ali, mas era sexta-feira a tarde, por isso esperava não vê-lo. Seu tio na realidade não tinha muito. Nem sequer muito em sua conta corrente, mas ao Edward não importava. Não precisava do dinheiro.

O daria à caridade. Em verdade, talvez o dinheiro pudesse ajudar a alguém. Marcus, sem dúvida não tinha sido muito generoso nesse sentido em vida, mas uma vez morto ele não tinha voz nem voto, e Edward poderia tomar um pouco de consolo sabendo que o dinheiro não seria utilizado para comprar mais álcool.

Agradecendo à mulher que o ajudou com a papelada, Edward girou para ir-se quando uma voz que não tinha vontade de escutar o chamou por seu nome, e lentamente, contendo o fôlego e contendo seu temperamento, se girou para Aro Halle.

Era um homem alto, de cabelo Preto e olhos azuis, que só poderia ser descrito como frio, Aro não possuía nada da calidez, o encanto, e a paixão pela vida, como seu filho.

_Bem, Jasper estava acostumado a ser quente e agradável, e ter paixão pela vida_.

As probabilidades eram que Jasper agora fosse mais parecido ao homem que estava de pé diante dele, e Edward odiava essa ideia. Aro lhe estendeu a mão e o olhou, mas se negou a aceitá-la, e depois de um breve e incômodo momento, o velho Halle permitiu que sua mão caísse de novo a seu lado.

"Inteirei-me da morte de seu tio, Edward. Lamento sua perda." Sua voz era profunda, mas nem sequer perto de ser sincera.

"Obrigado."

"Acredito que está de volta na cidade para fazer os acertos necessários."

"Corretamente. Por muito que eu gostaria, não posso deixar que o velho bastardo seja jogado no bosque."

Aro se via pálido, ou um pouco mais do que recordava, mas ele assentiu e forçou um sorriso tão falso a Edward, que este se perguntou se seu rosto se romperia pela tensão.

"Assim vai ficar na cidade por um tempo?"

"Duvido. Depois de resolver sobre os bens do Marcus, não tenho uma razão para ficar,não é verdade?"

"Eu acho que não." Aro lhe olhou diretamente aos olhos pela primeira vez, e Edward não se alterou.

"Foi um prazer ver-te, Senhor Halle. Se cuide."

"Você faça o mesmo."

Ele se virou, bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter mantido a calma, quando na realidade queria dizer a Aro Halle que era um filho da puta, mas antes que pudesse chegar a porta, Aro o chamou por seu nome uma vez mais, e outra vez, lentamente, Edward se virou para olhá-lo.

"Eu Suponho que viu os pôsteres na cidade?"

"Vi um montão de pôsteres, por isso terá que ser mais específico." _Se quer jogar, filho da puta, vamos jogar_.

"É obvio. Referia aos pôsteres da campanha."

"De acordo. Eu vi esses. Mas já sabe..." Se encolheu de ombros. "Eu já não vivo aqui, por isso Jasper não pode contar com meu voto."

"Entendo-o. Mas há outras maneiras de ajudar a Jasper."

Jogando um olhar pelo vestíbulo, deu-se conta de que a maioria dos olhos estavam postos neles, Edward mordeu a língua, negando a si mesmo o direito a dizer o que queria, porque se dizia o que tinha em mente, diria de Jasper mais do que deveria e ele não faria isso.

Converter-se em quem era, foi a decisão do Jasper, e ele tinha decidido não fazê-lo.

"Eu nunca faria nada para machucar Jasper de nenhuma maneira."

"Isso eu espero."

"Esse é seu trabalho, Aro. Bom, o teu e o de Jasper. Ele faz um bom trabalho fazendo-se mal por sua própria conta."

"Edward..."

"Tenha um bom dia. Por favor, mande a Jasper minhas saudações."

Não permitindo ao homem mais velho tempo para reagir, deu-se a volta e saiu pela porta de vidro dupla ao ar fresco pela tarde,soltando um suspiro.

_Filho da puta presunçoso_.

É obvio, havia uma razão para estar satisfeito, raciocinava Edward enquanto caminhava de volta até onde tinha deixado seu Jipe.

Fazia dez anos, Aro exigiu que seu filho tomasse uma decisão e Jasper o fez, e nada podia ou poderia mudar isso. Mas Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que cedo ou tarde, viver uma mentira seria muito para seu ex-amante, e isso lhe preocupava.

Se Jasper chegasse a um ponto de ruptura... a ideia o fez tremer por dentro e por fora quando chegou ao Jipe, entrou e caiu pesadamente contra o banco.

Jasper não era sua preocupação, não mais. Esse era o trabalho de Aro e Bella agora, e Edward não queria saber nada disso. Ele não queria ter nada que ver com Jasper Halle. A mentira era tão absurda, que se pôs a rir em voz alta enquanto ligava o Jipe e se dirigia para fora da cidade.

Depois de uma noite de insônia na velha casa desmantelada que sempre tinha odiado, Edward passou a maior parte do sábado tratando de limpar a propriedade que seu tio tinha deixado perto da ruína. Tomou duas horas só para esvaziar as latas de cerveja e garrafas de bebida, e o fedor persistente em cada um dos cômodos quase o pôs doente do estômago. Recordava-lhe muito a seu tio, a como estava acostumado a cheirar quando chegava em casa tarde na noite procurando alguém para golpear. Ele sempre levaria essas lembranças. Edward fazia muito tempo que as tinha aceitado. Nem sequer podia suportar beber, porque sabia o que a bebida tinha feito a seu tio e ele não queria arriscar-se por esse caminho. A ideia de terminar tão miserável e abusivo como Marcus lhe aterrorizava.

Aliviado quando ele terminou finalmente com a casa, tirou sua camisa para desfrutar da brisa fresca e começou a trabalhar no jardim que tanto necessitava.

Era óbvio que Marcus não tinha cortado a grama a pelo menos um ano. Necessitam de poda e o exterior da casa em si mesmo era uma desgraça: janelas quebradas, cobertas com plástico ou papelão, persianas quebradas, pintura descascada, e um teto necessitando de uma reforma completa.

Olhando o estado no que tudo se encontrava, Edward sabia que não teria tempo para fazer todos os reparos por si mesmo. Teria que contratar alguém para fazer o trabalho depois de sua partida.

_Ou simplesmente poderia arrasar o maldito lugar._

Lógico ou não, tendo em conta as más lembranças que a casa continha, a ideia lhe atraía, mas a recusou. Não permitiria que as más lembranças tomassem o controle de suas ações agora. Ele era adulto. Seu tio já não podia lhe fazer mal.

Só uma pessoa em Ashland podia, e Edward não tinha nenhuma intenção de vê-lo. Sabia que Jasper se encontraria aliviado, já que não havia dúvida de que já saberia que ele estava na cidade.

_Aro vai falar pra ele e lembrá-lo que necessita se manter longe de mim. _

E Jasper o escutaria, como já tinha feito antes, quando Aro finalmente se inteirou da verdadeira natureza de sua relação, durante seu segundo ano de universidade.

_A ligação de Jasper, lhe pedindo para encontrá-lo no lago, havia chegado como uma surpresa, e teria sido muito agradável se não houvesse sido pelo tom na voz frenética do Jasper. _

_Edward perguntou o que era que estava errado, mas Jasper tinha insistido em falar pessoalmente e Edward esteve de acordo, chegando ao lago antes que Jasper o fizesse, mas não importava. Deu-lhe tempo para tirar uma manta do porta-malas de seu carro e estendê-la sobre o pasto, sob um velho carvalho imponente. Apesar de ser outono, o tempo estava ainda quente, e o dia era lindo, com o céu aberto. Edward se sentiu tentado a desfrutar de um mergulho de cabeça enquanto esperava, mas decidiu não fazê-lo quando se sentou na manta e olhou para o lago à espera do Jasper. _

_Ele sempre amava encontrar-se com Jasper aqui, já que era o único lugar onde não tinham que esconder. Eles podiam estar juntos, abraçar um ao outro e sonhar com o futuro. _

_Apenas mais dois anos, pensava Edward formando um sorriso em seu rosto. _

_Assim que Jasper terminasse a universidade, falaria com sua família sobre sua relação com o Edward e qualquer que fosse sua reação, não importava, porque Jasper já tinha assegurado a Edward que construiriam sua vida juntos e seriam felizes. Esse tinha sido o plano desde que tinham dezesseis anos, quando finalmente admitiram um ao outro que eram muito mais que amigos. _

_É obvio, Edward soube durante um tempo que era gay. Tinha-o averiguado quando tinha quatorze anos, mas o medo o tinha impedido de contar. Sabia que seu tio o mataria se soubesse, e ao mesmo tempo, enquanto crescia a confiança no Jasper, ainda não tinha compartilhado seu descobrimento com seu melhor amigo, porque junto com dar-se conta de que era gay, Edward também havia descoberto que sentia algo pelo Jasper e que esse sentimento ia muito além da amizade. Nunca tinha esperado que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, nunca tinha acreditado que Jasper pudesse amá-lo, mas o primeiro beijo que se deram no vestiário mudou tudo. _

_E foi Jasper quem o tinha beijado. Sem aviso prévio, ainda no mais alto de sua vitória, tinha empurrado ao Edward contra uma fila de armários, e antes que Edward pudesse reagir, os lábios de Jasper foram pressionados contra ele, duro, exigente, e incrível. O beijo foi breve, mas significativo, cheio de necessidade, e quando terminou, Edward e Jasper sabiam que sua vida tinha mudado. _

_Para melhor. _

_Quatro anos mais tarde, o vínculo entre eles não podia ser quebrado. _

_Ou ao menos era isso que Edward acreditava. _

Edward piscou para afastar o suor de seus olhos, e se deu conta de que tinha ficado de pé no mesmo lugar durante ao menos dez minutos, com um punho cheio de matos, enquanto estava perdido nas lembranças que não tinha direito de lembrar. Aborrecido, atirou o mato no chão e foi para a maltratada varanda, sentando-se no degrau que parecia que aguentaria seu peso enquanto tomava uma garrafa de água que tinha deixado ali.

Tomou um longo gole, suspirou e fechou os olhos, realizando uma profunda respiração. Ele sabia que estava sendo tolo caminhando por suas lembranças junto ao Jasper. Isto não obteria nada, além de reabrir velhas feridas que nunca tinham curado em primeiro lugar, mas estar aqui... era impossível não recordar, o bom e o mau e o pior ainda, era impossível não desejar o que poderia ter sido.

_O que deveria ter sido. Maldito seja._

Apesar de si mesmo, perguntou se Jasper estaria arrependido de sua decisão agora. Teria se dado conta de que tinha cometido um engano? Teria se perguntado alguma vez como seria se tivesse seguido o seu coração, em lugar das expectativas de seu pai?

_Será que ele sente saudades? Será que acorda a noite me desejando? _

Ele nunca tinha obtido a resposta a essas perguntas, mas não podia deixar de perguntar-lhe mais do que podia deixar de recordar seu passado.

_Ele soube no momento em que viu o rosto do Jasper que algo estava errado quando o outro homem caiu ao seu lado. Ele sempre pode ler ao Jasper como um livro, conhecia cada um de seus estados de espírito, o que o fazia rir e sorrir, o que despertava seu temperamento, mas era algo estranho ver Jasper como estava nesse momento, com seus lindos olhos azuis injetados em sangue de tanto chorar. _

_Alarmado, Edward se sentou e Jasper se deixou cair em seus braços, afundando o rosto no oco de seu pescoço, e enquanto o fazia, Edward sentiu as lágrimas em sua pele. Sussurrando o nome do Jasper, enredou uma mão em seu cabelo, mantendo-o perto, enquanto a outra mão movia-se por suas costas, deslizando-se por debaixo de sua camiseta. Não foi um gesto sexual, a não ser um gesto com intenção de confortá-lo. Ele sabia o que um simples toque, inclusivecom inocente intenção, provocava _no Jasper. _Era sua maneira de expressar sentimentos, transmitir o que sentia. Edward não tinha imaginado que um toque poderia levar tanto significado até que Jasper entrou em sua vida, e muitas vezes, depois das brigas desagradáveis com o Marcus, Jasper fazia que a dor e a raiva se fossem simplesmente sustentando sua mão e passando os dedos por seu cabelo._

_Edward queria desesperadamente lhe oferecer o mesmo tipo de consolo quando era óbvio que Jasper o necessitava. Durante muito tempo, sentaram-se assim, abraçando-se, sem dizer nada, sem que Edward perguntasse o que tinha acontecido. Tinha a sensação de que ele sabia, e o mais importante, sabia que Jasper diria quando estivesse preparado, quando estivesse reposto. _

_Quando Jasper finalmente levantou a cabeça e o olhou, a dor em seus olhos rasgados partiu o coração do Edward. _

"_Jasper..."_

"_Ele sabe, Edward. Meu pai sabe. Tudo sobre nós." _

"_Como? Você lhe contou?"_

_Ele negou com a cabeça. "Não. Ele me seguiu ate aqui ontem à noite. E viu..."_

"_Ele nos viu fazer amor." Edward acariciou uma mão através do rebelde cabelo negro do Jasper. _

"_Fazer o amor não é como ele o chamou."_

"_Tenho certeza. Mas apesar da forma terrivelmente feia na que ele tenha chamado, nós sabemos que não é assim." _

"_Ele está furioso. Disse... disse um montão de coisas e..."_

"_Ei." Edward segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. "Está bem. Eu sei que tem que ser duro, mas agora sabe, o que significa que a parte mais difícil terminou, e que só terá que encontrar uma maneira de aceitar que você e eu estamos juntos porque nos amamos." _

_Entretanto não foi assim simples. Para Edward, o que realmente acontecia, é que Jasper e ele compartilhavam algo especial, e ambos sabiam. _

_Ou, isso ele acreditava. _

Tirado de seus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone que soava na casa, Edward franziu o cenho, se levantou e entrou. Não tinha ideia de quem poderia estar chamando. Duvidava que houvesse alguém que o fizesse. Ninguém em Nova Iorque conhecia este número, e isso lhe levou a acreditar que a pessoa que chamava era alguém que provavelmente não tinha ouvido falar da morte de seu tio. Marcus não teve amigos, por isso Edward esperava escutar a voz alegre de algum vendedor quando finalmente decidiu responder.

Mas estava equivocado.

"Olá, Edward. Sou eu."

Quatro palavras, cada uma tão angustiante como um golpe físico no estômago, ou pior ainda, no coração.

Agarrou com as mãos o telefone com tanta força que seus nódulos ficaram brancos e começou a doer, uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe gritou que desligasse, e ao fazê-lo, enviasse uma firme mensagem.

Mas não pôde fazê-lo. "Edward, você está aí?"

"Sim. Sim, estou aqui, Jasper."

Ouviu um suspiro, um que parecia de alívio.

"Fiquei sabendo do Marcus. Eu diria que liguei para te oferecer minhas condolências, mas nos dois sabemos que não precisa dela."

Era uma simples declaração, mas que lembrou a Edward o bem que eles se conheciam em outro tempo, e isso lhe incomodava. Virou-se, apoiando as costas contra a parede, os olhos fechados. Só escutando a voz do Jasper... Ele podia sentir seu pênis duro, e amaldiçoou por ser um idiota.

"Olhe, eu já me encontrei com seu pai e..."

"Eu sei. Ele me disse."

Edward se pôs a rir, mas era um som duro, sem senso de humor, inclusive para seus próprios ouvidos. "Eu imaginei isso. Não me cabe dúvida de que te disse que não me ligasse. Não? Lembrou-lhe que sou uma má notícia. Que arruinarei sua vida."

"Edward..."

"Desculpa. Vida não é a palavra correta. Quero dizer, Aro e você disseram que é sua vida, mas na realidade é sua mentira."

"Eu mereço isso."

"Não sei o que você merece Jasper, mas eu sei o que eu me mereço, e eu mereço um pouco de respeito."

"Eu sei. Sei. Eu não liguei para te incomodar. Por favor, acredite nisso."

"Então por que me ligou? Por quê? "

"Eu só queria falar com você. Eu queria... Deus, eu queria ouvir sua voz. Tudo bem? Eu queria te ouvir dizer meu nome."

Houve uma emoção crua na admissão e Edward estremeceu ao escutá-lo, por ouvir a dor que se mesclava com um desespero profundamente arraigado com a que estava familiarizado.

"Jasper..."

"Não tenho direito a perguntar. Já sei. Mas eu... quero te ver."

"Não. Não, nós... por favor, não o faça. Não me peça isso. Não é justo."

"Eu sei. Eu sou um filho da puta por lhe pedir isso."

"Você tomou sua decisão. Eu não queria. Você poderia te me impedido quando fui embora da cidade, mas não o fez."

"Eu sei..."

"Vi os pôsteres da campanha. Você está vivendo o sonho do Aro. "Ele abriu os olhos e voltou a rir". Não posso fazer isto... você desistiu de mim, de nós, e não venha agora me ligar para pedir que nos vejamos, e seguro como o inferno não chegue atuando como se ainda se importasse uma merda comigo."

"Eu sei o que fiz, mas tem que acreditar quando digo..."

"Quando diz, o que? O que ainda me ama?"

"Sim."

A resposta não era o que esperava, não estava preparado para escutá-la e pareceu absorver todo o ar de seus pulmões, afogando-o.

_Não. Não. Não. Não posso fazer isto. Não posso cair nisto. Não posso. _

"Seu pai não ia querer ouvir isso. Nem Bella. E eu tampouco."

"Edward, por favor..."

Não podendo, não querendo escutar mais, terminou a chamada, consciente de que seu coração estava trovejando quando lançou o telefone dentro da casa.

Vendo como quebrava o espelho, as emoções se amontoaram em seu interior, deixou-se cair ao chão, as pernas encolhidas, com a testa apoiada em seus joelhos.

"_Quando você diz, o que? Que ainda me ama?" _

"_Sim." _

Com os olhos fechados, sentiu o peito apertado quando a conversa ecoou em sua mente, agitando seu coração, apesar de si mesmo, perguntou-se se talvez, só talvez, Jasper falava a sério.

Talvez ainda o amasse... Talvez... Ele deixou escapar um suspiro que não se deu conta que estava sustentando, levantou a cabeça para secar as lágrimas que se negava a deixar cair de seus olhos, recordando-se com severidade que não necessitava nem desejava este tipo de drama interrompendo sua vida.

Tinha uma boa vida em Nova Iorque. Tinha sua carreira. Tinha amigos.

Tinha deixado Jasper Halle no passado quando abandonou a cidade fazia dez anos e não podia trocar isso, não podia voltar atrás no tempo ou permitir-se acreditar que poderia haver uma segunda oportunidade.

Se Jasper não estava contente com sua vida, e era dolorosamente óbvio que ele era realmente infeliz, ele mesmo devia fazer as mudanças necessárias, mas Edward não podia, não, iria ser parte disso, já que as probabilidades eram nulas.

Jasper nunca encontraria a força para trocar nada por sua própria conta, para reconhecer o que realmente era.

_Não vou esperar que isso aconteça, nunca acontecerá. Não vou ser ferido de novo. _

Jasper era seu passado e tinha que ficar ali, embora seu coração seguisse ainda e sempre quisesse muito mais. ********************

"Temos um problema."

"Nós temos um problema."

"Quer me dizer que é isso significa exatamente?"

Com seus olhos dourados piscando, Bella Swan se virou para seu futuro sogro caminhado direto para onde ele estava sentado detrás de seu escritório de mogno, vendo-se bem e digno como sempre, e Bella o odiava porque ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

Mas ele ia fazer que ela dissesse, ia forçá-la a pedir ajuda porque ele tinha em algum sentido poder sobre ela e sempre se tratava de poder na hora de falar com Aro Halle. Era seu vício, por isso vivia o que mais amava, e Bella reconhecia que devido ao que compartilhava com ele o mesmo vício, nunca se aplacava dessa sede de poder.

Era uma das razões pelas que Aro a havia eleito para seu filho, explicando a ela, inclusive antes que ela começasse a sair com o Jasper, que seu filho estava destinado à grandeza e ela poderia estar ao seu lado, desfrutando de todo poder e a fama, se jogava bem suas cartas. Se ela se assegurava de que Jasper ficasse no caminho que Aro tinha esboçado para ele, o que significava, ante tudo, manter ao Jasper o mais longe possível de Edward Cullen.

"Jasper fez uma chamada telefônica ontem pela noite." Explicou Bella enquanto caminhava pela sala até situar-se de pé frente ao escritório do Aro. "E em caso de que necessite que seja mais clara, aqui está. Ligou para Edward e lhe perguntou se podia vê-lo, mas Edward disse que não e Jasper não tomou muito bem. Saiu de casa e só retornou esta manhã por volta das seis."

"Você acha que ele estava com o Edward?"

"Não. Estava em um bar qualquer. Chegou meio bêbado. Estava dormindo quando saí para vir aqui."

Aro assentiu em silêncio, processando a informação enquanto Bella permanecia ali, golpeando seu sapato contra o piso de madeira dura, evidentemente aborrecida.

"Suponho que não tem ideia de que suas chamadas estão sendo gravadas."

"Obviamente não. Mas é uma boa coisa que pensou em fazer isso."

"Eu penso em tudo, querida. Não te deste conta disso ainda?"

Ela rodou seus olhos, colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa e aproximando-se dele enquanto ele a olhava com esses olhos malditos que não revelavam nada. "Sério? Bom, espero que tenha pensado em um plano para manter Jasper longe de seu primeiro amor, porque claramente ainda quer a esse filho da puta."

"Agora, agora, Bella. Não se incomode."

"Não seja condescendente comigo. Eu não mereço isso. Se a verdade a respeito do Jasper e Edward sair..."

"Não vai acontecer. Asseguro-lhe isso. Ninguém nunca saberá sobre o passado que Jasper compartilhou com o Edward."

"O que acontece se Jasper decide contar a verdade, admitir que é gay? Serei humilhada publicamente! "

"Bom, não podemos permitir isso, verdade?" Sorriu, esse sorriso frio que sempre a gelava e a fascinava de uma vez.

"Assim você tem um plano?"

"É óbvio, querida. Comecei a fazer os acertos quando ouvi que Edward estava de volta na cidade."

"Pensava compartilhar comigo o que tinha em mente?"

Empurrando sua cadeira giratória de couro longe de seu escritório, ficou de pé, um olhar depredador cobrava vida em seus olhos, pondo Bella imediatamente em guarda quando se aproximou e colocou suas mãos na magra cintura dela. Virando para ela, ele a apertou contra a mesa e ela pôs suas mãos sobre seu peito, não rechaçando-o, mas sim, ansiosamente, enredou seus dedos em sua camisa.

"De verdade quer saber o que tenho em mente, Bella? Quer os detalhes sujos?"

Seus lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um sorriso. "Talvez."

"Esta vez não, querida. Depois de tudo, queremos manter suas pequenas e formosas mãos limpas."

"E suas mãos?"

"Acredito que ambos sabemos o que intento fazer com minhas mãos."

Colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ela se apertou contra ele, sentindo sua ereção. Emocionava-a saber, que podia fazer isso a ele, que podia excitá-lo.

Isso lhe dava em certo sentido poder sobre ele. Sempre era tudo, sempre, sobre o poder.

Ao final Bella sabia igual a Aro, que o poder era o único importante, e de algum jeito, juntos, através de meios corretos ou incorretos, fariam que Jasper enfrentasse a essa verdade e a aceitasse. Se Edward Cullen terminasse sofrendo... Bom, Bella decidiu que poderia viver com isso, enquanto Aro afirmou sua boca em um beijo exigente que lhe devolveu com alegria.


	2. Final

Lembranças:

"_O que está me dizendo, Jasper?"_

"_Edward..."_

"_Porque parece que está me dizendo que seu pai te disse que me deixasse, e isso não pode ser, porque me ama tanto como eu lhe amo. "_

"_Por favor, me escute." Ele chegou às mãos de Edward, mas pela primeira vez em quatro anos, Edward se separou de seu toque e levantou-se, deixando Jasper olhando para ele com desespero em seus olhos. "Te amo. Eu te amo tanto que deixa louco por dentro. Mas eu... Deus, meu pai estava muito zangado e começou a falar a respeito de como tenho que viver de acordo com certas expectativas, e que se não o faço, vou falhar com ele. Vou fracassar em manter a memória de minha mãe. Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Não posso lhes falhar, e eu..." Sacudiu a cabeça. "Sou seu único filho e me disse que ia me renegar, e ele falou sério. Pude ver em seus olhos que o dizia a sério. _

"_Sempre soube que era uma possibilidade. Você sabia desde o princípio que Aro não ficaria feliz com isto."_

"_Sei. Eu sabia. Quer dizer, sabendo isto e logo ouvindo-o dizer o que disse... "_

"_Então, o que você fez Jasper?" _

"_Edward..."_

"_Diga-me, droga, me diga que não te converteu em um covarde." _

"_Eu... eu não sou tão forte como você, Edward." _

"_Não se trata de que eu seja forte." Interrompeu Edward. "Se trata de você. Trata-se do que sente por mim.'' _

"_Eu te amo." Ficou em pé, dando um passo para o Edward, que retrocedeu. _

"_E eu te amo." _

"_Temos que manter isto em segredo por um tempo. Me dê tempo..." _

_Entretanto, Edward estava sacudindo a cabeça, com dor e desgosto em seus olhos. "Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amarei. Entretanto, eu tenho guardado a verdade a respeito de quem sou, encerrando-o o tempo suficiente e teria que esperar dois anos mais para que você pudesse estar preparado para dizer a verdade ao Aro, mas ele já sabe agora. "_

"_Por favor... "_

"_Não vou ser seu pequeno esqueleto vergonhoso escondido no armário. Mereço algo melhor." _

"_Sei que você merece isso."_

"_Mas depois de quatro anos, quatro fodidos anos, quer seguir me escondendo. Posso vê-lo em seus olhos. Depois de tudo pelo que você e eu atravessamos depois de..." Um som, meio soluço meio risada, lhe escapou. "Como pode me fazer isto? A nós? Pode realmente permanecer aí, e me dizer que esteja feliz vivendo uma mentira? Para agradar ao Aro? Todos nossos sonhos e planos não são nada para você... Eu não sou nada para você..." _

"_Isso não é verdade!" _

"_Mentira, é a verdade. A própria verdade. Se me ama, é tudo ou nada. E acredito que já escolheu que não será nada, e eu nunca lhe perdoarei por isso. _

Com sua cabeça doendo, e sua boca asquerosamente seca, Jasper abriu os olhos lentamente, consciente de que só ele tinha culpa da forma em que estava se sentindo. Nunca tinha sido um grande bebedor, mas ontem a noite parecia que tinha esquecido disso. Ontem de noite ele quis esquecer, escapar, mas não tinha funcionado, e amaldiçoou em voz baixa enquanto rodava a seu lado, fechando os olhos outra vez.

Ele sabia que tinha que levantar-se para fazer frente a rede de mentiras em que se converteu sua vida, mas no momento, era muito mais fácil ficar justo na cama e sentir lástima de si mesmo.

_Não é que tenha o direito de sentir lástima por mim quando eu fiz esta confusão. _

A conversa com o Edward lhe tinha recordado esse feito. Não é que tivesse esquecido. Durante dez anos, tinha vivido com o pesar, vivia com a culpa. Em um momento de debilidade lamentável, tinha permitido que o desejo de ser o que seu pai esperava ultrapassasse e conseguisse que ele fizesse caso omisso do que realmente queria, e não só tinha pago o preço, mas também o fazia Edward.

Edward merecia algo melhor. Merecia um homem que pudesse lhe fazer frente a seu pai, um homem que não tivesse medo de viver sua vida em seus próprios termos.

Escutar a voz do Edward confirmou o que Jasper havia sabido todo o tempo. Há dez anos, tinha tomado a decisão equivocada, há dez anos tinha tomado o caminho de um covarde e agora era o momento, o tempo para uma mudança de sentido. Não teve nenhuma possibilidade de ter ao Edward de volta. Nem sequer tinha permitido a esperança disso, mas podia pôr fim a farsa que estava vivendo de uma vez por todas, admitindo que ele não queria ser prefeito, que não queria participar da política, e ainda mais importante, que seguro como o inferno que não queria casar-se com a Bella.

Diabos, na maioria dos dias, não queria estar na mesma sala com ela.

_Que demônios estive fazendo? _

Empurrando-se fora da cama, Jasper se estremeceu de novo, mas esta vez ignorou a dor quando ficou de pé e se dirigiu escada abaixo. Em primeiro lugar, necessitava de café, e em segundo lugar, necessitava uma ducha. E então... Pela primeira vez em dez anos, sorriu porque sabia em seu coração e em sua alma, que estava a ponto de recuperar sua vida, e uma vez que fizesse, ele a viveria a sua maneira.

Era um passo audaz, estava aterrorizado, mas orgulhoso de ter tomado a decisão. Do único que se lamentava.

A cerimônia, Edward sentia quase vergonha de que chamasse assim, durou menos de dez minutos e inclusive assim foi muito comprida. Estava ansioso e incômodo de escutar as palavras do ministro que estavam destinadas a proporcionar comodidade àqueles que lutavam com a dor da perda, mas Edward não sentia dor. Não por seu tio. Durante anos, ele tinha odiado Marcus, odiava todo relacionado com ele e com sua vida, e embora estivesse mau, realmente não lhe importava o homem que estava morto e enterrado.

O mundo era um lugar melhor sem o filho da puta bêbado e abusivo.

"_Alguém deveria matá-lo." _

"_Jasper..."_

"_Digo-o a sério."_

"_Sei. E isso é o que me assusta."_

_Com um suspiro e a sensação dos lábios de seu amante beijando o hematoma que Marcus tinha deixado em seu ombro durante sua última bebedeira, Edward voltou a olhar ao Jasper, e pôde ver claramente a preocupação nesses olhos azul profundo que amava. _

"_Logo que nos fizermos a formatura, vou me afastar do Marcus." _

"_Isso é um ano mais. Mais tempo para que ele te faça mal." _

"_Vou sobreviver. Tenho uma razão para fazê-lo graças a você." _

"_Você sempre me terá." _

Uma careta de dor atravessou seu rosto justo quando o ministro ofereceu uma oração final, Edward deu obrigado e logo se dirigiu à esquerda do cemitério sem ter que esperar para ver os trabalhadores que esperavam para cobrir o ataúde. Não tinha nada que dizer a Marcus Cullen, e logo não teria vínculos que o manteria em Ashland e essa era a forma em que o queria, a forma em que o necessitava. Estar aqui doía muito. Trazia-lhe muitas lembranças, e pior ainda, despertava nele desejos que não podia ter.

A vida não vinha com um botão de rebobinado. Não havia volta atrás, só para frente.

_Caminhar sem o Jasper. _

Ele o estava fazendo isso durante anos e podia continuar fazendo-o, Edward se convencia enquanto tirava a gravata, colocando-a jaqueta sobre um de seus ombros e voltando para casa de seu tio. Ele ainda tinha mais trabalho que queria fazer na casa, o que requereria uma nova viagem à cidade para obter mais fornecimentos, mas não estava de humor para isso nesse momento, e como era domingo duvidava que a loja de ferragens sequer estivesse aberta. E não tinha a ninguém a quem queria ver.

Suas emoções eram muito cruas para dirigir razoavelmente outro possível encontro com Aro Halle ou Jasper, ou ainda pior, Jasper e Bella juntos, atuando como o feliz casal ante o resto do mundo que acreditava que eles eram.

Como pôde Jasper manter a pretensão dia detrás dia? Edward não sabia.

Não podia imaginá-lo. E Bella tinha que saber a verdade, não? Edward estava quase seguro de que ela sabia uma vida sem amor não era um problema para ela. Ela estava com o Jasper por outras razões, todas elas superficiais, e na opinião do Edward era muito triste, mas se essa era a vida que ela e Jasper queriam, não podia e não queria detê-los.

_Somente Jasper podia fazer isso._

Chegando à casa de seu tio, desligou o motor e saiu do jipe. Não tinha dormido bem a noite anterior.

A chamada de telefone do Jasper fazia impossível que pudesse fechar sua mente e relaxar, e estar na casa de seu tio não lhe ajudava.

Muitas lembranças e nenhuma delas boa.

Subiu os degraus da frente, que já tinha reparado o melhor que podia, colocando as mãos em seu bolso para encontrar as chaves para abrir a porta, quando o viu. Um pedaço de papel dobrado, pregado na porta com seu nome escrito em letra negrito que reconheceu facilmente, inclusive depois de dez anos.

_Maldito seja, Jasper._

Arrancou a nota da porta, com a intenção de atirá-la ao lixo sem lê-la. Tinha deixado claro sua posição a Jasper ontem de noite, mas ele sempre havia sido muito curioso para seu próprio bem-estar. Amaldiçoando de novo, a Jasper e a si mesmo nesse momento, inclinou um ombro contra a porta que seguia fechada e desdobrou o papel.

_Edward, Eu vim porque sabia que era o funeral do Marcus. Na verdade eu pensei em ir, mas sei que não me queria ali. Mas há algumas coisas que precisa saber. Em primeiro lugar, vou ter uma conferência de imprensa amanhã, e tenho a intenção de anunciar que abandonarei a eleição, e queria que fosse o primeiro a sabê-lo. _

_Em segundo lugar, direi a meu pai e a Bella no dia de hoje. Não espero que seja bonito. Mas a coisa é que não importa-me. _

_Já não mais. Estive lutando durante muito tempo com as mentiras e verdades pela metade, e viver uma vida que não quero, mas quando retornou à cidade, finalmente me dei conta de que eu não posso seguir com isto. Não é justo para mim nem para a gente desta cidade que acredita que realmente quero estar a seu serviço. _

_Esse é o sonho do Aro. Não o meu. Perdi meu sonho, meu tudo, faz dez anos, quando te perdi. Não tenho direito a lhe pedir isso de novo, mas o farei, porque sou um bastardo egoísta que quer ver-te. Vou estar em nosso lugar especial esta noite, as seis, depois de falar com meu pai e Bella. Eu não sou um idiota. Sei que não pode me perdoar por ser tão estúpido em todos esses anos atrás e te haver feito tanto mal como lhe fiz, mas quero verte, somente por um momento. _

_Por favor, Edward. Apenas deixe-me vê-lo. Eu senti muito a sua falta E inclusive embora você não acredite, embora não signifique já nada para você, Eu te amo. _

_Sempre o farei. _

_Jasper _

"Maldito seja, filho da puta!"

Soprando um suspiro aborrecido, abriu a porta, mas não se atrevia a entrar, virou-se em lugar de entrar e voltou sobre seus passos e se sentou onde estava, olhando a carta que ainda segurava.

Não podia acreditar que Jasper realmente ia fazer isso. Abandonar a carreira. Pôr fim a sua relação com Bella. Enfrentar à ira de seu pai. Mesmo que já era muito tarde para eles, era um grande passo para o Jasper e sabia que não seria fácil para ele, especialmente se Aro punha sobre seus ombros novamente a culpabilidade e toda a merda sobre as responsabilidades do Jasper que nunca tinha solicitado, e não lhe cabia dúvida de que Aro com certeza jogaria essa carta. O homem era um bastardo manipulador de primeira classe.

Depois de lidar com ele, podia ser que Jasper necessitasse um amigo, alguém com quem falar, alguém que o entendesse.

_Vou estar em nosso lugar especial esta noite as seis, depois de falar com meu pai e Bella. _

Só havia um lugar ao que ele podia estar se referindo.

_O lago_.

Fechando os olhos, não se incomodou com o esforço simbólico de dizer a si mesmo que não estaria ali, porque sabia que estaria. Inteligente ou não, ia ver Jasper, estaria ali para ele.

Esperava não terminar com o coração quebrado outra vez por seus esforços.

"Você não pode fazer isto! Não vou permitir!"

"Posso e o farei e você não têm voz nisso. Já tomei minha decisão."

"Filho da puta estúpido! Você se dá conta do que está jogando fora?" A raiva nos olhos de Ken Halle coincidia com a de sua voz quando enfrentou a seu filho, enquanto que Bella estava em silêncio a seu lado, em plena ebulição. "Isto é seu trabalho por um longo tempo, Jasper. Tudo em sua vida foi por estas eleições e o começo de sua carreira política. Trabalhei muito duro para te assegurar que tenha todas as vantagens possíveis, e agora está de pé aqui e me diz que está saindo, mas isso não é uma opção, jovem."

Rastelando uma mão por seu cabelo, Jasper se afastou de seu pai, consciente de que Bella lhe olhava queimando-o pelo desgosto. Ele tinha a intenção de falar com seu pai e depois com Bella, mas quando chegou a casa de seu pai, Bella já estava ali.

Explicaram-lhe uma história sobre que discutiam ideias de presentes para seu próximo aniversário, mas Jasper não era tão estúpido como seu pai e ela acreditavam.

"É simples, papai. Não quero ser prefeito. Não quero ser algum dia governador. Não quero estar na política."

"Jovem..."

"E não quero me casar, com a Bella."

"Me perdoe? Estamos comprometidos…"

"Relaxe, Bella. Embora não se case comigo pode seguir transando com meu pai."

Seu grito agudo e a forma em que suas bochechas ardiam teriam sido divertidos se toda a situação não fora tão condenadamente triste. Na realidade tinha sido um idiota ao deixar-se levar por essa mentira durante tanto tempo.

"Eu... O que é que está dizendo, Jasper? Eu não estou..."

"Não continue Bella. Sei faz tempo disso, e francamente, não me importa."

"Bom, não é como se você tivesse algum interesse em mim."

"E eu... o inferno, eu diria que eu sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que você sabia da verdade o tempo todo."

Ela o olhou, mas não disse nada, voltando o olhar zangado para o Aro, que seguia em pé detrás de seu escritório, tratando de aferrar-se a certo controle de seu temperamento.

Era óbvio que estava furioso, mas Jasper havia esperado muito. Sua única surpresa ante a reação de seu pai era seu próprio descobrimento de que não importava que Aro estivesse zangado, ou que Bella estivesse aborrecida. De repente, o que tinha importado uma vez fazia tantos anos, agora resultava sem importância aparente, e de novo se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão estúpido. Se tivesse tomado esta decisão há dez anos, ele estaria com o Edward agora.

"Jasper, seja razoável." Começou Aro, a voz cuidadosamente controlada.

"Estou sendo razoável. E tomei minha decisão."

"O inferno que o tem feito."

"Não espero que me entenda ou aprove. E isso é bom..." Sacudiu a cabeça. "Dez anos atrás, eu cedi a todas as suas exigências e todas as ameaças, e perdi por isso à única pessoa que me importava na vida e minha vida."

"Quer dizer Edward? "Cuspiu Bella.

"Eu rogo a Deus que consiga ao Edward de novo, mas duvido que isso seja possível."

"Não seja tolo. De verdade você acredita que o homem é o suficientemente bom para você? Ele é lixo, Jasper..."

"Não! Não se atreva! Não se atreva a denegrir Edward! Ele é um homem melhor que você ou que eu."

"Seu tio era um filho da puta bêbado!"

"E meu pai é um fanático imbecil."

"Como se atreve...?"

"Tenho que perguntar, papai, qual foi o autêntico problema há dez anos. Que eu era gay? Ou que eu amasse Edward?"

"As duas coisas. E não vou aceitar isso agora. Não vou permitir que faça cair na desgraça a esta família. "

Jasper negou com a cabeça, aborrecido. Como tinha importado alguma vez a opinião deste homem?

"Faz dez anos disse que me renegaria se eu ficasse com o Edward. Disse que eu falharia, com você, com a mamãe e a todos os Halle que viveram nos últimos cem anos. Me disse muitas coisas sobre o dever da família e a forma em que devia a você e... Deus, eu cai duro por tudo isso, e me arrependi todos os dias desde então, mas já terminei com o pesar e a mentira, e terminei contigo, papai. "

"O que significa isso?"

"Significa que sou eu quem renega você."

"Jasper..."

"Não acredito que sou o suficientemente bom para ser seu filho a menos que eu viva minha vida em seus próprios termos. Bem, dei-me conta de que você não é o suficientemente bom para ser meu pai."

"Você perdeu a cabeça." Aro se enfureceu, seu rosto vermelho, os olhos acesos.

"Na verdade, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estou em meu são julgamento. E me sinto muito bem." Virou-se e caminhou para a porta, fazendo uma pausa quando chegou a ela para olhar para trás a seu pai e a Bella, a vida de que se afastava. E não sentia remorsos. Só alivio.

"Vou convocar uma coletiva de imprensa amanhã para anunciar que estou desistindo da eleição."

"Por favor, Jasper, reconsidere..."

"Não. Voltei a examinar a decisão estúpida que fiz faz dez anos."

"Está arruinando sua vida." disse Bella, que se transladou para o lado do Aro. Jasper sorriu.

"Não. Estou tomando o controle de minha vida outra vez, e nunca vou ceder o de novo."

Edward chegou ao lago quinze minutos antes das seis.

De pé na borda, viu o sol descer no horizonte. Cores vivas pintavam o céu, azul, rosa e roxo, enquanto uma brisa fresca varria sobre a água.

Edward respirou profundo, retendo tudo, ao recordar como tinha amado este lugar. Tudo estava em silêncio e calma, parecendo seguro e isolado e bem afastado do resto do mundo, com seus problemas, os dramas e a dor. Jasper e ele sempre tinham encontrado a paz aqui, perdidos um no outro, em seus sonhos, e Edward não podia negar-se que estar aqui e agora lhe doía pela necessidade de sentir esse tipo de paz de novo.

Mais que nada, doía-lhe a necessidade de sustentar Jasper perto dele.

Jasper, que havia dito que ainda o amava.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? Edward poderia confiar nele? Tinha aceitado vir aqui porque queria confiar nele?

Sabia a resposta à última pergunta. Do momento em que tinha lido a carta do Jasper, uma esperança que resistia a reconhecer esteve construindo-se dentro dele, e eram as probabilidades desse fato as que o faziam um idiota, mas não podia evitar. Ele amava ao Jasper. Ele teve encontros nos últimos dez anos, e se preocupou com alguns dos homens que passaram por sua vida, mas se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, não tinha se aproximado o suficiente para amar a nenhum deles.

Como poderia?

Já estava apaixonado, tinha dado seu coração a Jasper quando tinham dezesseis, e nunca o havia recuperado. Ele nunca o faria. Não estava seguro de querê-lo de volta, mas se havia uma possibilidade, _inclusive uma pequena,_ de que Jasper e ele finalmente pudessem ficar juntos.

Fechou os olhos e ficou ali, rodeado pelo ar fresco e a tranquilidade, a lembrança das esperanças do passado e do futuro. Era um pouco louco estar disposto a arriscar-se uma vez mais, mas a vida era sobre tomar riscos. Ele sabia que era assim, e se Jasper o entendia agora, se estivesse finalmente preparado para romper com seu pai, talvez seus sonhos ainda pudessem fazer-se realidade. Talvez Ashland tivesse uma última coisa que lhe oferecer, depois de tudo.

Abrindo seus olhos, tirou os sapatos e logo tirou as meias, sorrindo quando seus pés descalços se afundaram no pasto fresco, ligeiramente úmido.

Apesar da frieza, estava tentado a entrar no lago, como Jasper e ele tinham feito tantas vezes no passado.

_Jasper nadou para ele quando Edward sorriu e se deslizou em seus braços, levantando as mãos para empurrar o cabelo molhado de Jasper que estava sobre seu rosto. _

"_Mencionei hoje que te amo?" _

_Edward se encolheu de ombros. "Uma ou duas vezes." _

"_Importa-se se volto a dizer?" _

"_Não, absolutamente. Não me importaria de voltar a escutá-lo."_

"_Nesse caso: Eu te amo."_

"_Eu te amo, também, Jasper. Não o esqueça. Nada me faria deixar de te amar." _

Acontece que ele estava certo sobre isso, Edward se deu conta. Nada poderia terminar o amor que sentia por Jasper, nem sequer as más decisões que Jasper haviafeito ha muito tempo.

O coração pulsava desbocado em seu peito ao som de um carro aproximando-se, e logo, quando desligou o carro, Edward engoliu um nó de emoções, mas não se virou a olhar.

Ainda não. Este momento ele esperou por dez anos e não queria apressar-se ou arruiná-lo, e ele não confiava em si mesmo para falar sem fazer o ridículo, inclusive quando a familiar voz que conhecia tão bem e que tinha sentido saudades por tanto tempo disse seu nome.

"Edward."

Lentamente, ainda descalço, girou-se e o olhou, e sua respiração se alojou em sua garganta, ao ver Jasper de pé a uns dez metros dele.

_Deus, ele é perfeito_.

Jasper sempre tinha sido um espetáculo para a vista, mas a última década tinha sido boa com ele. Ele estava mais belo que nunca, com seu cabelo despenteado por suas mãos, suas pernas largas e poderosas ajustada em um jeans bem gasto, enquanto que seu suéter azul assentava ligeiramente a cor de seus olhos, intenso e cheio de emoções, Edward podia ver claramente, inclusive desde a distância, todas as promessas de juventude que haviam feito. Edward se deu conta de que Jasper deu dois passos mais para ele e logo fez uma pausa, como se estivesse inseguro ou assustado.

Isso parecia errado, porque este era seu Jasper e Jasper nunca teve que sentir-se inseguro com ele.

"Você veio." Jasper sussurrou. Claramente surpreso e Edward sorriu.

"Parece que o fiz."

"Eu... eu não estava certo de que você viesse. Quero dizer, eu não poderia te culpar se não tivesse feito."

"Parece que ainda tenho dificuldades para te negar algo." Era uma admissão perigosa em alguns aspectos, mas era a verdade e Edward sentiu a necessidade de dizê-lo.

"De verdade você fez? Disse a seu pai que sairia da eleição, que não deseja concorrer ao cargo?"

"Eu disse. Agora mesmo."

"E?"

Para sua surpresa, Jasper sorriu, um sorriso despreocupado, torcido, que Edward recordava e amava tanto ver de novo, quase arrancando agora o coração de seu peito.

"Ele estava zangado. E gritou uma grande quantidade de merdas. E eu lhe gritei e logo o repudiei."

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha. "Repudiou o seu pai? "

"Sim. E acabei as coisas com Bella. Não é que houvesse muito que terminar."

"Jasper..."

"Ela esteve dormindo com meu pai por um tempo."

"Aro? Bella e Aro?"

"Não tente imaginar. Não é uma imagem que deseje flutuando ao redor de sua mente. Acredite em mim."

"Deus, Jasper, não sei o que dizer. Sinto muito. Não posso acreditar que Aro tenha feito isso."

Agitando a mão em um gesto desdenhoso, Jasper negou com a cabeça. "Está bem. Realmente não me importo. Não me importa se ela termina casando-se com meu pai, e realmente não me importa se algum deles não falar mais comigo de novo, porque... bom, eu não preciso deles. Eu não os quero. Realmente não posso acreditar que queria tanto a aprovação de meu pai. Suponho que, de algum jeito retorcido, pensei que se me aprovava, isso significava que me amava, eu queria ter seu amor, mas agora sei que nunca o tive porque Aro Halle não é capaz de me amar a mim nem a qualquer outra pessoa, incondicionalmente nem de outra maneira. "

"Jasper..."

"Eu estraguei tudo, Edward. Eu cometi tantos erros, mas machucar você…"

"Faz muito tempo."

"Talvez. Mas eu te fiz mal e te enganei. Não sou melhor do que Marcus."

"Isso não é verdade, Jasper. Você não é nada como Marcus."

"Não sou? Como é que o que ele te fez não foi pior do que te fiz?"

"Nunca comparei os dois em minha mente." Assegurou Edward, que odiava a dor que escutava em sua voz.

"Eu fiz. E quero que saiba que lamento. Tão malditamente o lamento que se pudesse fazer tudo de novo, seria diferente. "

"O que você faria?"

"Eu gostaria de fugir com você, como tínhamos conversado."

"E agora? O que quer agora, Jasper?" Ouviu a necessidade que fazia eco em cada palavra, mas não importava.

"A verdade? Eu quero tanto tocar em você que até doi..."

"O que te detém?"

Edward viu os olhos de Jasper ampliar-se um pouco ao escutá-lo, e logo, sem saber quem se moveu primeiro, quem deu o primeiro passo, e, sem preocupar-se verdadeiramente com isso, estava de repente nos braços que tinha perdido, e os lábios de Jasper estavam nos seus, tão ansiosos, assim como exigentes, já que era a primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo.

Bombardeado pelas emoções, superado pela necessidade, Edward enredou uma de suas mãos no cabelo de Jasper, saboreando a sensação dos fios de seda brincando com seus dedos enquanto Jasper riscou a língua por seus lábios. Edward abriu a boca ansiosamente. Queria, necessitava mais. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos se sentiu vivo, quase no fogo. Não pôde aproximá-lo suficiente nem sequer quando a mão do Jasper vagou por suas costas para agarrar seu traseiro possessivamente, moendo-os juntos.

Abrindo a boca ante a sensação do jeans de Jasper cobrindo sua ereção e empurrando-se contra sua própria ereção, Edward se retirou do beijo, olhando aos olhos azuis que estavam um tom mais escuros pelo desejo.

"Está certo disso? Por favor, se assegure Jasper..."

"Estou seguro de que eu quero. É o que eu sempre quis."

Era toda a tranquilidade que Edward necessitava, tudo o que podia pedir nesse momento, quando chegou a barra do pulôver do Jasper e este levantou os braços sem dizer uma palavra, para permitir ao Edward tirar a peça de roupa sobre sua cabeça e deixá-la cair ao chão.

"Deus, você é lindo."

"Não sou..."

"Você é." Ele pôs uma mão sobre seu peito, por cima de seu atormentado e desbocado coração.

"Tão malditamente lindo." Nada havia mudado, nesse sentido. Em todo caso, era ainda mais belo, com seus abdominais perfeitamente definidos, e uma pele suave, esticada, e Edward queria provar cada centímetro dele. Queria perder-se completamente em suas necessidades, nos desejos de um pelo outro e olhando aos olhos do Jasper outra vez, era óbvio que ele queria o mesmo.

Edward retrocedeu ligeiramente, o suficiente como para eliminar de forma rápida sua própria camisa, caindo ao chão junto a seus pés enquanto Jasper dava um passo adiante para colocar as mãos firmes em sua cintura.

"Senti sua falta, Edward. Cada maldito dia senti sua falta."

"Mostre-me. Mostre-me o muito que sentiu saudade de mim."

Foi todo convite que Jasper necessitou para beijá-lo outra vez, ao princípio lentamente e brincando enquanto suas mãos se moviam procurando lugares familiares.

Edward se apertou ainda mais. Amava sentir a pele de Jasper contra a sua, amava a sensação de suas mãos acariciando suas costas, inclusive quando Jasper rompia o beijo para posar seus lábios no pescoço do Edward, raspando com os dentes, aproveitando um gemido que lhe fez rir justo antes de beliscar brincalhonamente no ponto sensível por cima da clavícula.

Edward estremeceu em reação, os dedos cravando-se nos ombros do Jasper, quem voltou a rir, um som quente, rico e maravilhoso que se apoderou de Edward como uma onda do mar.

_Deus, senti falta de sua risada, seu sorriso, tudo nele e agora o tenho de volta._

A pura emoção fez pressão em seu peito durante um momento, mas conteve o fôlego e sorriu, deslizando lentamente sua mão pelo peito do Jasper.

"Edward..."

"Preciso de você, agora."

"Eu também te necessito. Mas eu... passou muito tempo..." Ele se ruborizou ligeiramente, quando admitiu isso.

"Bella e você, nunca..."

"Não. Nem sequer nos beijamos além das demonstrações públicas de afeto."

"O que vou fazer com você, Jasper Halle?"

"Tenho algumas sugestões." Rindo, se surpreenderam pela forma despreocupada, tão correta, em que logo se sentiram.

Edward roçou um beijo sobre os lábios do Jasper, sorrindo quando este lhe desabotoou as calças e abriu o zíper, deslizando sua mão no interior para envolver os dedos ao redor do pênis já dolorosamente duro de Edward.

"Jasper..."

Todos os pensamentos se perderam quando Jasper beijou-o uma e outra vez, e com mãos trementes, Edward se obrigou a afastar do toque que necessitava e desejava o tempo suficiente para empurrar seu jeans pelos quadris e chutá-los a um lado, antes de parar-se com assombro enquanto Jasper fazia o mesmo.

Na tênue luz, sua pele parecia quase dourada, impecável, seu cabelo emaranhado e seus olhos vivos com paixão. Este era o homem que amava o homem que tinha perdido, o homem que nunca mais perderia.

Sentindo a dor e o vazio dos últimos dez anos derreter-se, abraçaram-se novamente. Suas bocas fundidas, as línguas brincando e degustando-se com impaciência, os braços enredados, enquanto se afundavam juntos sobre o chão frio e úmido, impulsionados só por uma necessidade desesperada.

Tinha passado muito tempo desde que tinham estado aqui, desde que haviam compartilhado isto. Edward queria tomar seu tempo e desfrutar deste momento, mas a força de seus desejos combinados fazia impossível que ficasse de costas na erva com o Jasper rodeando-o.

Com a pele úmida apesar da brisa da tarde, Edward enredou suas mãos no cabelo do Jasper quando este o olhou e sorriu.

"Eu te amo, Jasper."

"Eu te amo tambem."

Fundindo-se em outro beijo enquanto o sol desaparecia do céu, Edward sabia que realmente tudo ia ficar bem.

Voltar para a casa de seu tio era o último que Edward queria fazer, mas parecia a opção mais lógica se ele e Jasper queriam ficar a sós.

Jasper assegurou a seu amante que estava bem. Não importava onde passassem a noite sempre e quando passassem juntos, mas ele entendia as razões pelas que Edward se sentia incômodo. Sua vida com o Marcus tinha sido um inferno e a casa lhe recordava isso. Ele sempre havia querido manter ao Jasper separado disso o máximo possível. Nunca tinha admitido, mas Jasper conhecia uma parte do Edward que o fazia sentir envergonhado quando enfrentava-se aos abusos que tinha sofrido, e estava arrependido disso.

Lamentava-o por um montão de coisas e de alguma forma, de algum jeito, ele faria tudo para que Edward superasse, embora levasse o resto de sua vida ia fazê-lo.

Esgotados mas contentes, quando chegaram à velha casa compartilharam uma ducha antes de estabelecer-se no antigo quarto do Edward. A cama era um pouco pequena, mas lhes deu outra desculpa para ficar agarradinhos enquanto dormiam.

Jasper não estava seguro de quanto tempo dormiu, não mais de umas poucas horas, disso estava seguro, quando algo, um ruído débil, mas inquietante despertou, e sentou lentamente na cama, olhando a seu lado ao Edward dormindo.

_Eu não o mereço. Ele tem que saber isso. _

Uma vez mais, o som de raspagem leve o alcançou e franziu o cenho. Ele sabia que as casas antigas faziam ruídos todo o tempo e tratou de dizer-se que estava sendo tolo, e justo quando se recostava para voltar a dormir, uma voz persistente no fundo de sua mente lhe sussurrou que algo não estava bem.

Tomando cuidado de não perturbar ao Edward, ficou de pé, imóvel por um momento, escutando, e depois, ele apanhou uma baforada de fumaça tênue.

_Que demônios_?

Cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta, dando-se conta de que o aroma era mais forte no instante que as chamas estalavam à vida na sala de estar. Jasper deu um passo atrás e fechou a porta, girando enquanto Edward se sentava na cama.

"O que foi...?"

"A casa está em chamas!"

"Que demônios?"

Atirando as mantas no chão, Edward saiu da cama, mas Jasper bloqueava o caminho para a porta.

"Acredito que o fogo começou na sala de estar. Não podemos ir por esse caminho."

"Merda." Passou uma mão pelo cabelo. "A janela é a única opção."

Jasper assentiu com um gesto enquanto a fumaça começava a encher o quarto, ondeando sob a porta. Viu como Edward se aproximou da janela e tentou abri-la.

"Merda. A fechadura está oxidada."

Agarrando o abajur que estava sobre uma mesinha junto à cama, Jasper o empurrou fora do caminho. "Cuidado com seus olhos."

Utilizando a base do abajur, atirou-a contra a janela fazendo uma careta, rompendo os vidros e deixando uma abertura irregular.

"Aqui!"

Com o braço envolto em uma manta da cama, Edward golpeou o resto dos vidros liberando a janela justo quando a porta do quarto se rompeu e o coração do Jasper pulsou descontroladamente.

_Deus, por favor. Por favor, nos tire daqui. Não posso perdê-lo agora_.

"Vamos. Você primeiro."

"Edward..."

"Não discuta comigo. Vamos!"

Amaldiçoando, dirigiu-se à janela que estava o suficientemente baixa, assim facilmente poderia arrastar-se através dela. Fazendo caso omisso dos restos de vidro quebrado que cortavam seus pés uma vez que ele esteve fora, ajudou rapidamente ao Edward a sair e estar seguro. Para ouvir o assobio de fogo, já atravessando a porta, Jasper tomou ao Edward pela mão, puxando longe da casa.

"Meu celular está em meu carro. Vou chamar ao 911. Vamos, temos que nos afastar." Edward assentiu sem deixar de olhar o fogo que consumia a casa enquanto Jasper puxava sua mão, conseguindo finalmente levá-lo a um terreno mais seguro.

Quando os bombeiros chegaram com a polícia, já não ficava nada da casa que salvar, mas isso não importava a Edward no mínimo. Ao ver o lugar em chamas se havia posto como catártico, algo que ia compartilhar com o Jasper mais tarde, logo que estivessem sozinhos. Pelo momento, com o fogo convertido em cinzas, o lugar estava repleto de bombeiros em busca de alguma pista sobre como tinha começado o incêndio, e Edward observava tudo com calma, de pé junto a um caminhão de bombeiros com Jasper a seu lado.

Um bombeiro tinha lhes passado duas mantas pouco depois de chegar à cena e Edward estava agradecido por isso, tendo em conta que levava só um bóxers e Jasper um par de cueca diminuta.

Com uma careta de dor, deu-se conta muito tarde de que seu traje, ou a falta dele, devia ter as mentes dos espectadores trabalhando.

_Merda. _

Realmente não lhe importava o que dissessem ou pensassem dele, mas isto não era justo para o Jasper. Com esse pensamento em mente, Edward estremeceu outra vez ao levantar a vista para ver o chefe de polícia indo pesadamente para eles com o cenho franzido. Um homem baixo e fornido com um arbusto de cabelo cinza que parecia ir a todas as direções de uma vez, seus olhos marrons o avaliaram com frieza quando se deteve em frente deles, suas mãos apoiadas nos amplos quadris.

"Cullen. Senhor Halle."

"Chefe Morgan." Enquanto Jasper falava, seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Estou certo de que lembra do Sr. Cullen." Não havia maneira de confundir o indício de aborrecimento na voz do Jasper quando assinalou com astúcia o que viu como uma amostra arrogante de falta de respeito por parte do Chefe dirigindo ao Edward, quem sorriu abertamente.

A ele realmente não importava no mínimo se o chefe se sentiu obrigado a ser grosseiro, ou inclusive hostil, mas o divertiu e lhe tocou meigamente que Jasper claramente ofendesse e esperasse algo melhor.

_Vou recompensá-lo mais tarde, amor. _

"É obvio." O chefe Morgan o saudou com uma inclinação de cabeça. "Minha esposa é uma grande fã dele. Lê todos seus livros."

"Diga a ela que eu a agradeci."

Ele assentiu de novo, jogando uma olhada à pilha fumegante de cinzas que tinha sido uma casa apenas umas horas atrás.

"O Chefe de Bombeiros acredita que tem descoberto a causa de seu pequeno fogo."

"Foi a fiação?" Parecia uma conjetura lógica, mas Morgan negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Parece que foi um incêndio provocado."

"Incêndio? Alguém colocou fogo na casa? "Perguntou Jasper.

"Parece que sim. O lugar foi orvalhado com um combustível muito bom. Parece que o fogo começou na cozinha e na sala de estar!

"Deus. Se eu não o tivesse ouvido..." O simples pensamento disso ficou no ar, sem poder terminar enquanto Morgan olhava ao Jasper e Edward.

"Você tem este lugar assegurado?"

Escutando a nota de suspeita, Edward decidiu fazer caso omisso, por isso se encolheu de ombros. "Era de Marcus, não meu, mas se tivesse que aventurar uma conjetura, diria que não estava assegurado. Marcus nunca pensou muito em coisas como essa."

"Herdou o lugar quando Marcus faleceu?"

"Poderia se dizer isso. Marcus não deixou testamento, mas para minha sorte, eu sou sua única família."

"Eu vejo."

"Chefe, se você está tratando de sugerir que Edward pôs fogo neste lugar, está muito equivocado."

"Não estou sugerindo nada, senhor Halle. Estou somente tratando de reunir os fatos."

"Está bem, chefe." interrompeu Edward. "Eu o entendo. Não faz mais que seu trabalho."

"Bom, ao longo dessa linha, eu tenho umas quantas perguntas mais."

"Por favor, pergunte."

"O que é exatamente que o despertou Sr. Cullen?"

"Eu despertei." respondeu Jasper facilmente. "Ouvi um ruído e me levantei para dar uma olhada ao redor e vi o fogo."

"E alertou ao Sr. Cullen?"

"Fiz. Quebramos uma janela no quarto e saímos por ela. Chamei o 911."

"E o que estava você fazendo aqui tão tarde, senhor Halle?"

"Eu estava dormindo."

"Estava com você?" O chefe sorriu e olhou do Edward ao Jasper, para medir sua reação.

"O que seja que esteja pensando, Chefe Morgan, posso confirmar para você se assim o quiser."

"Jasper..." Edward colocou uma mão sobre seu braço, mas Jasper não rompeu o contato visual com Morgan.

"Não há razão para isso, senhor Halle."

"Se já respondemos a todas suas perguntas, o Sr. Cullen e eu gostaríamos de ir à cidade para encontrar um hotel onde podemos descansar um pouco."

"É obvio. Vou entrar em contato com você tão logo tivermos mais informações."

"Obrigado, Chefe."

O chefe assentiu com um gesto e Edward foi muito consciente de que o homem os olhava enquanto se dirigiam ao carro do Jasper e se metiam dentro. Quando as portas estiveram fechadas, Edward se virou no assento para olhar ao Jasper.

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Por quê? Edward, o fogo não foi tua culpa. Alguém... merda, alguém iniciou o fogo no lugar sabendo que você estava dentro, o que significava que alguém estava tratando te fazer mal, inclusive te matar, assim, por favor, não me peça desculpas."

"Pela manhã, todos saberão que passou a noite comigo."

"Não me importa."

"Diz isso agora e acredito que o sente de verdade, mas assim não é como queria que saísse à luz."

"Não importa." Jasper procurou sua mão. "Eu podia ter perdido você esta noite para sempre desta vez. Assim você sabe o que? Estou preparado para que o mundo saiba que te amo e mais vale que Morgan faça muito bem seu trabalho para encontrar quem iniciou esse fogo."

"Realmente você acredita que foi alguém que queria me fazer mal?"

"O que outra coisa poderia ser?"

Edward olhou para trás aonde a casa estava.

"Tenho que admitir que me exasperei um pouco, mas... o fato de que o lugar se foi…" Moveu a cabeça lentamente. "É estranho, mas ver a casa sumir em chamas é como se realmente deixasse as partes más do passado, queimando junto." Olhou de novo ao Jasper e sorriu. "Isso soa louco?"

"Não, absolutamente. Quero que as partes más do passado não tenham, nunca mais, o poder de te fazer mal."

"Talvez devêssemos agradecer a quem tacou fogo no lugar."

"Eu não iria tão longe. Ainda quero a pele de quem estava tratando de te fazer mal."

"Deixa que a polícia se encarregue, Jasper. Por favor."

"É obvio. Mas..." Sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto subia ao carro. "Vamos procurar um hotel. Tão emocionante como esta noite foi, ainda tenho uma conferência de imprensa as dez e necessitamos nosso descanso."

"Nós?" Sorriu Edward.

"Sim. Nós. Se vamos ser a fofoca da cidade, temos que dar algo do que falar."

Rindo, Edward se apoiou no assento do carro, mais que seguro de que Jasper e ele podiam cuidar de tudo o que a conferência de imprensa trouxesse essa manhã e a intriga que no pequeno povo poderiam lançar em seus caminhos.

Juntos, Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que poderiam enfrentar qualquer coisa e superá-lo.

Às nove e trinta da manhã, uma grande multidão de jornalistas se reuniram no City Hall, a uns passos de onde Jasper tentava realizar a conferência de imprensa, mas se Jasper estava nervoso ou tinha dúvidas, não o mostrou.

Para o Edward, parecia tranquilo, seguro de si mesmo e de sua decisão. Não tinha dormido muito, inclusive depois de chegar ao hotel à noite anterior, não parecia cansado, muito agradecido de que sua governanta não tivesse feito muitas perguntas quando ele chamou e lhe pediu que trouxesse sua roupa ao Cedro Inn', tendo em conta que Edward nem sequer tinha uma camisa posta quando escaparam do fogo.

Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que pelo estado em que se tinham registrado no Cedro Inn' a noite anterior havia pessoas que já estariam falando, alimentando os rumores iniciados pelo Chefe Morgan, mas se ao Jasper não importava, Edward não via nenhuma razão pela que a ele deveria importar. Procurando através da pilha de roupa que a governanta tinha entregado, Edward encontrou um par de jeans e um suéter que ficavam bastante bem. Entretanto teria que comprar algumas roupas. Era ligeiramente mais alto que Jasper, por isso a maioria de sua roupa não era uma opção. Edward queria ajudar Jasper a fazer frente à conferência de imprensa e uma vez feito isto, poderiam falar de seu próximo movimento. Ficar em Ashland por um tempo prolongado não era uma opção.

Edward conhecia a cidade o suficientemente bem e tinha a certeza de que a maioria das pessoas aceitaria a natureza de sua relação com o Jasper, mas Aro Halle nunca lhes permitiria um momento de paz.

Sentado na beirada da cama, perdido em seus pensamentos, levantou a vista quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir-se e Jasper entrou no quarto. Vestido com um traje azul marinho de três peças que ressaltava a beleza do corpo debaixo dele via-se incrível.

"Está muito lindo, senhor Halle."

Jasper sorriu e se encolheu de ombros. "Imaginei que poderia ser necessário vestir um pouco mais de roupa que a noite passada."

"Isso poderia ser uma boa ideia. Mas eu gostei da roupa de ontem à noite."

"Para ser honesto, eu também." De pé, Edward cruzou o quarto, tomou um momento para ajustar o laço da gravata do Jasper, enquanto dizia que não tinha razão para estar nervoso.

Jasper era o que estava a ponto de fazer um movimento que mudaria toda sua vida.

"Não estou mudando de ideia, Edward, e o que acontecer depois disto com a campanha, meu pai ou o que seja a mim não importa."

"É assim, não?" Descansou as mãos sobre o peito do Jasper, desfrutando simplesmente de estar de pé perto dele.

"Assim é. Quisera eu tivesse feito isto há dez anos..."

"Ei, não vamos fazer isso. De acordo? Não vamos pensar no tempo perdido, porque não podemos mudar o passado. Tudo o que podemos fazer é estar aqui e pensar no futuro."

"O futuro. Tenho que admitir que parece muito bom."

"Também soa bem para mim."

Compartilharam um sorriso que dizia mais que palavras, mas antes que Edward pudesse apoiar-se no beijo que ele necessitava, o telefone do Jasper soou e este amaldiçoou.

"Responde." Edward deu um passo atrás e Jasper fez uma careta.

"Lamento-o."

"Está bem. Nós vamos virar à maldita coisa quando voltarmos da conferência de imprensa. "

Jasper sorriu e respondeu o telefone, pondo uma expressão escura imediatamente. Edward notou sua preocupação, perguntando-se se Aro tinha decidido chamar a seu filho em um esforço final para convencê-lo de que trocasse de opinião.

"Quando aconteceu isto, Chefe?"

_Isso explica tudo. _

Edward pôde perceber facilmente o desgosto do Jasper pelo homem a noite anterior, e agora novamente, junto com uma nova tensão quando Jasper amaldiçoou.

"Sim. Obrigado por me avisar. Irei depois de minha conferência de imprensa."

Fechando o telefone, meteu-o no bolso de sua jaqueta e olhou ao Edward, que se aproximou colocando uma mão sobre seu braço.

"Jasper, o que aconteceu? O que ele queria?"

"Encontraram à pessoa que iniciou o fogo na casa do Marcus."

"Quem foi? "

"Um tipo chamado Mark Lewis. Foi detido por beber e conduzir esta manhã cedo."

"Por que a polícia suspeita que ele iniciou o fogo?"

"Encontraram latas de combustível e alguns outros objetos suspeitos e confessou, mas... Edward, eu sei quem é este Mark Lewis."

"Não entendo..."

"Ele trabalha para meu pai. Mark Lewis trabalha para meu pai."

"Está-me dizendo...?" Não se atrevia a dizer realmente as palavras, mas Jasper assentiu com a cabeça.

"Meu pai pagou ao Lewis para que provocasse o incêndio. Meu pai estava tentando te matar."

Apesar de seu choque, Jasper insistiu em ir à conferência de imprensa e Edward estava com ele, de pé ligeiramente para um lado, enquanto Jasper tomava o centro do cenário antes que os meios de comunicação se reunissem.

Se estava nervoso, não o mostrava e Edward estava orgulhoso dele.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por estar hoje aqui e eu gostaria de expressar meu mais profundo agradecimento a todo mundo em Ashland, que me respaldou e apoiou em meus esforços nas eleições."

Fez uma pausa, olhando em direção ao Edward brevemente, antes de girar-se para a imprensa.

"Entretanto, neste momento, quero anunciar que me retiro da campanha, terminando minha candidatura para o cargo de prefeito. Tomei esta decisão, porque dei-me conta de que realmente não pertenço a esse cargo. Servir em uma posição política não é algo que me apaixone, e sem paixão, só deixaria de ser o verdadeiro campeão que este povo merece.

Como era de esperar, houve uma máscara de surpresa, seguida de uma inundação de perguntas enredadas.

"Qual é a reação da Srta. Swan? Ela não está aqui hoje. Ela apoia esta decisão?"

"A Srta. Swan e eu nos separamos recentemente."

"E seu pai? Ele investiu muito na campanha. Qual é sua reação?"

"Acredito que terá que discutir isso com meu pai."

"Sr. Halle, há rumores que circulam..."

Jasper levantou uma mão. "Só posso imaginar a natureza dos rumores."

"Temos informação que estava no lugar de um incêndio em uma casa a noite anterior, e as circunstâncias foram um pouco incomuns."

"Está envolvido em uma relação com um homem, Sr. Halle?"

"O Sr. Cullen está hoje aqui com você. Podemos assumir que isso confirma a natureza de sua relação?"

Edward se esticou um pouco. Odiava a direção em que se dirigia a coisa, mas Jasper e ele já tinham discutido e tinha aconselhado a Jasper que revelasse só o que se sentisse cômodo em revelar. Era um grande passo. Edward havia vivido abertamente sua sexualidade durante anos, mas Jasper tinha passado os últimos dez anos tratando de viver uma mentira, e pôr fim a essa mentira era bastante difícil sem fazer um anúncio ao mundo através dos meios de comunicação.

Quando Jasper o olhou de novo, surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo sorrir ligeiramente antes de olhar aos repórteres uma vez mais.

"O Sr. Cullen e eu tivemos uma relação a anos e recentemente a reavivamos, e o que façamos é nosso assunto pessoal. Admito esta relação porque não me envergonho disso e, além disso, não tem nada que ver com minha decisão de abandonar a campanha. "

Edward soltou o ar que não havia dado conta de que estava sustentando quando Jasper o olhou, sorriu-lhe e assentiu. "Isso é tudo o que tenho que dizer neste ponto e agradeço por seu tempo. "

Os repórteres continuaram gritando mais perguntas, mas Jasper os ignorou enquanto se aproximava do Edward, tomou a mão que lhe ofereceu, e juntos se afastaram tranquilamente.

"Já era hora de aparecer por aqui."

Fazendo caso omisso da raiva evidente de seu pai, Jasper se sentou tranquilamente na cadeira de metal, agradecido pela mesa de madeira entre eles.

"Meu advogado já está aqui? Espero estar fora deste lugar em uma hora."

"Não tenho nem ideia de onde está seu advogado, mas se eu fosse você, esperaria estar aqui por mais de uma hora ou inclusive duas."

"Não seja absurdo, Jasper. Eu..."

"Não o faça." Sua decisão de manter a calma se rompeu, a raiva tomava muito controle. "Não o negue. Não comigo."

"Você não pode acreditar nas acusações..." Aro se endireitou em sua cadeira com um olhar de indignação. "Lewis está claramente louco. Ele está em problemas e procurando uma maneira de salvar a si mesmo. Qualquer idiota pode ver isso e você é meu filho, assim espero que acredite quando digo-te..."

"Economize isso Não acredito em uma palavra do que diz, porque eu te conheço. Sei que é desumano é um filho da puta, e eu sei como se sente a respeito do Edward e de mim..."

Sacudiu a cabeça com desgosto.

"Não posso acreditar que alguma vez me interessasse o que pensava. Não posso acreditar que quisesse sua aprovação, que tenha perdido dez anos de minha vida porque estava tratando de seguir o caminho que queria para mim."

"Eu só queria o melhor para você."

"Tolices. Nunca foi por mim. Tratou-se sempre de você."

"Não seja tolo, Jasper. Não jogue sua vida."

"Minha vida está finalmente no caminho correto, e para que saiba, tive muita sorte."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Significa que Edward ainda me ama. Ele me perdoou por ser tão estúpido há dez anos."

Os olhos do Aro se obscureceram. "Você não pode me dizer que esse homem e você..."

"Edward e eu estamos juntos, e logo que se resolvam alguns problemas, vou mudar para Nova Iorque para ficar com ele."

"Não pode estar falando a sério."

"Digo-o a sério. E para que saiba, ontem à noite, quando seu amigo Marcos ateou fogo à casa do Marcus, eu estava lá dentro." Parou de novo, vendo seu pai um pouco pálido. "Ouvi um ruído e graças a isso Edward e eu saímos dali a tempo, mas poderia ter sido ao reverso facilmente."

"Jasper..."

"Você tentou matar ao homem que amo e te juro que nunca te perdoarei por isso."

"Filho, não sei... tem que acreditar em mim, eu não estava tentando matar a ninguém."

"O que estava tentando fazer?"

"Pensei que o fogo assustaria Edward, que o enviaria de volta a Nova Iorque..." Abatido, passou-se uma mão pelo cabelo, com um olhar quase frágil, talvez de arrependimento. "Por favor. Nunca pensei que estivesse em perigo."

"O que aconteceria a Edward? O que aconteceria se eu não estivesse ali? E se não tivesse acordado?"

"Filho..."

"Poderia ter morrido e não se importaria com isso."

De pé, Jasper não sentia nenhuma compaixão nem tristeza, só asco ao olhar ao homem cuja aprovação foi tão importante.

Fazia dez anos, tinha cometido o engano de sua vida em um esforço por agradar a seu pai, mas o destino e Edward lhe deram outra oportunidade, uma oportunidade para fazê-lo bem desta vez, e Jasper não ia desperdiçá-la.

"Já terminei com você. Disse antes e o digo outra vez para que saiba que é verdade."

"Não pode me deixar aqui."

"Não se preocupe. Conhecendo-te, estou seguro de que vais comprar um juiz ou algo assim."

"Jasper..."

"Duvido que apodreça no cárcere, inclusive se isso é o que você merece. Mas não vejo Bella de pé junto a você."

"Isto não é divertido." Espetou Aro, de pé.

"Não. Realmente não é. É triste. Pelo menos para você." Virou-se para a porta, abrindo-a e sem olhar para trás quando Aro lhe gritou. Ele havia dito o que tinha que dizer, estava preparado para seguir adiante e seu pai não era parte do futuro para onde estava indo.

Edward esperava Jasper no hotel, ele lhe disse que era melhor que ele não estivesse perto de Aro Halle, nem agora nem nunca. Sempre soube que o homem era cruel e manipulador _sem dúvida tinha manipulado Jasper nos últimos anos,_ mas um incêndio, um possível atentado de assassinato, era uma coisa completamente distinta. Era a prova de que o homem faria qualquer coisa para ter o que queria, e Edward lamentava pelo bem do Jasper.

Inclusive se ele estava disposto a viver sua vida em seus próprios termos, o descobrimento do quão baixo que seu pai estava disposto a afundar-se, tinha que lhe doer.

_Mas ao menos está livre dele, ao menos Aro não tem mais controle sobre ele. _

Sentado na cama com o som da chave de Jasper abrindo a porta, deixou que se estabelecesse o cômodo silêncio que existia entre eles quando Jasper cruzou o quarto e se deixou cair junto a ele na cama.

"Pergunto-me como foi, mas acredito que com segurança posso adivinhar que não foi muito lindo."

"Ofereceu desculpas e justificações, e em sua mente, ele não fez nada malditamente errada."

"Não posso dizer que estou surpreso."

Jasper o olhou, procurando sua mão quando Edward deitou junto a ele. "Sei. E eu... Deus, Edward, sinto muito."

"Pode parar. Você não é responsável pelo que Aro fez."

"Mas você poderia ter sido assassinado."

"O mesmo vale para você."

"Mas foi meu pai..."

"Basta. Não vou deixar que faça isto. Não vou deixar que Aro nos faça isto." Edward disse com voz firme. "Olhe, não me importa o que aconteça ao Aro. Tudo o que me importa nesta cidade, tudo o que me preocupa aqui, é você e eu, e de minha parte acredito que o que temos que fazer é seguir adiante com nossa vida."

"Bom, não tenho nenhuma razão para ficar aqui. Quero dizer, já não tenho um trabalho."

"E eu não tenho um lugar para viver aqui."

"Agora que eu estou pensando, eu tampouco." Mas a forma em que sorriu deixou claro que não lhe importava isso.

"Entretanto..."

"Você tem um lugar em Nova Iorque, verdade?"

"Um grande lugar. Mais que suficientemente grande para dois."

Jasper sorriu, empurrando Edward na cama e movendo-se com facilidade escarranchado sobre seus quadris."

"Cama grande?"

"Enorme. E uma banheira de água quente."

"OH! O 'Sr. Escritor famoso' gosta do luxo."

"Eu gosto de alguns dos luxos da vida aqui e lá, mas sobre tudo, eu gosto da ideia de compartilhar essas coisas contigo."

"Quero compartilhar muito com você, Edward. Eu te amo muito."

"Eu te amo, também."

"Há muitas coisas que tenho que fazer para..."

"Poderia começar agora, cortando as desculpas e me beijando."

"Bom, eu posso fazer isso, acredito." Jasper sorriu, um sorriso fácil, sem preocupações

Edward sempre o tinha amado.

"Mas antes de entrar na tarefa de te beijar, eu só quero agradecer."

"Por quê?"

"Você voltou para casa. Voltou para mim. Me amando apesar de tudo."

Arrastando os dedos pelo cabelo negro e sedoso, Edward sorriu.

"Te amar é fácil e você é quem veio para mim, mas deveria saber que eu nunca te deixarei ir outra vez, senhor Halle."

"Promete isso?"

"Prometo. Que tal se fecharmos o trato com um beijo?"

Sem necessitar outro convite, Jasper somente o fez.


End file.
